The Hollow Students of Karakura
by Keiko316
Summary: Aizen is dead and the hollows have started to live peacefully amongst the humans in the real world and some of them even attend Karakura High. Keiko Schiffer is one of these hollow students. See what happens when she falls for the school "King".
1. New School Year

"Woooohoo! Finally! The first day of our senior year! Inoue jumped up in the air."  
>"Come on Orihime. Its not that big of a deal."<p>

"Oh Keiko-chan! Dont be so gloomy! We're almost ready to go out into the world and live on our own! Isnt that not exciting?" she ran around in circles.  
>"Sure."<p>

Keiko and her friend Orihime walked to Karakura High. They were ready for their senior year one more excited than the other.

The school was remodeled and gained new students, the arrancars. Aizen has been defeated for a year now and the hollows had no purpose and no intention to take over Karakura town, so they renounced their ways and lived in harmony with the citizens of the town, helping out when needed. Keiko was one of these hollow students. She was the sister of Ulquiorra Schiffer and the former octava espada. She absolutely loved her new life as a normal person. She lived with her brother and worked at a maid cafe to help with bills. It wasnt something she liked however. She was a major tomboy and hated skirts, pink, and anything else cute, but as long as it kept the bills paid, she didnt care.

Keiko and Inoue reached the front of the school where the class boards were on display.

"Come on Keiko." Inoue grabbed her friends arm and ran to the boards. "Lets see."

The two girls looked on the boards for their names to determine which class they would be in. "YES!" Inoue jumped. "Im in class 3-B with Kurosaki-kun!"

Keiko laughed at her friend's happiness and found her name under class 3-B as well. She was happy she got to be in the same class as all her friends was but there was one person in particular she wanted to have the same class with.

"Alright pipqueaks back up! The king is commin' through!"

Everyone started to move back as the tall lankey figure of Nnoitra pushed people away. Keiko's heart almost skipped a beat because she knew when Nnoitra was around, the king, her crush, wasnt too far behind. She backed away along with Inoue as the King of Karakura High made his way up to the class boards, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Grimmjow was practically born to be the king of the school. His sky blue hair, the bad boy look, the piercings, and tatoos made him the envy and want of everyone. The guys wanted to BE him. The girls wanted to be WITH him. He ruled the school. Whatever he said went and nobody would dare defy him.

Keiko barely talked to him when she was part of Aizen's army. She would have to go on missions with him but she never said a word to him unless she had to for business purposes. For a rough and tumble tomboy she was very shy around crushes and really cute guys. She looked at the king and he looked on the board for his name. He let a small smirk graze his lips as he pointed to his name on the list.

"3-B huh? Good enough I guess." he said.

The squeals and 'awws' of many girls filled the air either from overwhelming happiness or disappointment.  
>Keiko's eyes grew wide as she heard her crush was going to be in the same class as her especially her senior year. Her brother, Ulquiorra, graduated last year and was on his own. Grimmjow was in his class, but he had some official business to take care of and missed his classes for over 2 months. He couldn't graduate with his class and ended up being held back to Keiko's class. She dreamed most nights about being with him ever since she met him but she knew that it could never happen especially since all the other girls were a lot prettier with better developed bodies.<p>

"Lets go Nnoitra."

"Alright! Time to see what bitches are in the class this year!" Nnoitra smiled.

The King and his right hand man left the crowd and walked the building to go to class.

"Wow Keiko. Grimmjow-kun will be in our class this year. How fun." Inoue clapped.  
>"Yeah. Really fun."<p>

They walked in the building following others and walked in their new class greeting old friends and making new ones. They chose their seats. Keiko sat right by the window as her friend Inoue sat in the very middle of the classroom, her usual favorite spot. Everyone that was there took their seats to get ready for their new teacher. Every seat was filled except two desks on the side and behind of Keiko. She immediately knew those two were for Grimmjow and Nnoitra. A small blush swept her face thinking that the king would be sitting either behind her or to the right of her.

"Good morning class. Im Mrs. Ginguji, your new teacher. I see some new faces and some old ones. Now just let me call the role and we'll get star-!"

"Whats up bitches! The king and the man are in the house!"

Everyone turned in the doorway to see Nnoitra walk in. Keiko looked away when Grimmjow walked in the room to not seem interested. The squeals were non-stop and the cheers as well. Everyone in this class was excited to have the King in it. Classes everyday as well as lunch time.

He walked to one of the two empty seats and Keiko's heart raced to speeds unimaginable. Which seat would he pick? Her mind was spinning and it wasnt until she heard a seductive voice did she snap back into reality.

"Mind if I sit here." Grimmjow smirked at her.  
>"Umm...uh...n-no." she stuttered a bit.<br>"Oh. Hey Keiko. I didnt notice ya for a sec. Heh. Guess we'll be classmates."

Her eyes widened, he actually remembered her even though they barely talked. He sat in the chair next to her and Nnoitra sat in the one behind her. She kept her cool and acted as if he wasnt important to her. She would glance at him occasionally admiring him. He surprisingly seemed to be paying attention in class, so she got a great profile view of his face. 'Such a perfect face and body. Just everything about him is perfect.' she thought.

She gave a few glances as class went on and when school ended. She stood up and grabbed her books so she could go to work at the Maid Cafe, but wanted to at least say goodbye to Grimmjow. Tens of thousands of girls were hovered around him already and that made her heart sink a bit, but she couldnt let it get in the way of the cheerful act she would have to put on at work.

"Come on Keiko-chan. You'll be late!" Inoue grabbed her friend's arm and ran out.

Keiko took one last glance at Grimmjow before he was out of sight.


	2. Encounter at Work

Inoue walked Keiko to 'The Master's Parlor'. That was the name of the maid cafe Keiko worked at. It was a small cafe but if never failed to bring in customers, especially boys. The uniforms were modest but tasteful and always looked good on the girls. Keiko hated it with a passion but getting another job was out of the question and the experience made her a better people-person. She would walk in an greet her boss Ms. Sakura, a middle aged woman with a very beautiful face and charming personality. Then she would go to the employee lockers and change into her uniform while Inoue would sit at one of the open tables. All the other employees were either working or taking a break and it was time for Keiko's shift. She would work the back of the cafe where all the shamed guys were.

"Welcome Masters. How may I serve you?"

That was what Keiko normally said when she would greet customers. She would put on a cute smile and take their orders. It was her daily job routine and she never made a mistake. It was all an act though. She hated the cute smiles, the 'master' calling, the short maid outfits, and the girly-girl attitude, but it was all to make money.

"Your doing great Keiko." Inoue smiled as Keiko sat beside her for her break.  
>"Yeah but I hate it. Its too cute and sweet. Im gonna be sick. You should work here with me to make it a lot easier. You'd be good at it."<p>

"Sorry. If there was an opening I would, but you heard Ms. Sakura, there can only be so many maids."

"I know. I just hate pretending to be something im not."

She got up as she finished the smoothie she ordered.

"Need anything else Inoue?"

"No. I have to get home and clean. Im also making my special spinach jello with chocolate and tomatoes."

"Uhh...you do that."

Inoue payed for her food and left. 'How does she stomach all that?' Keiko thought. Her best friend's appetite was certainly unique. She cleaned up the table for the next customer but a familiar voice stopped her cold.

"Seriously man, if we're caught in here our reputation is beyond ruined!" a lanky figure shouted.  
>"Quit bitchin'! Szayel told me this place has great stuff."<p>

"Since when do you listen to Szayel?"

"Just shut up and lets get a seat."

"Lets sit in the back. I dont want anyone to see us."

Keiko's eyes almost popped in her head when she noticed the voices were coming from Grimmjow and Nnoitra. She couldnt believe them of all people would come to a maid cafe, but here they were and they were going to one of her tables. As they sat down, she walked to Ms. Sakura a bit worried.

"Um, can you assign someone else to that table ma'am?"

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"Well, um, those guys look kinda...rowdy and I dont know if I can handle it."

"Just give them your famous smile and im sure you'll be ok. They're probably not THAT tough if they wanted to eat here. Go on. Show me what you got." Ms. Sakura smiled.

A big lump sat in Keiko's throat. She just wanted to die. If the King saw her in this frilly uniform he would probably laugh at her. That's what she feared the most, but she had to do her job no matter what or who walked in the door. She took a deep breath and relaxed. 'Just pretend it's not them.' she thought. Once the shiver from her legs went away, she confidently walked to the table.

"Welcome Masters. How may I serve you?" she said with a big fake smile.

Once the guys realized who she was, their jaws almost dropped.  
>"Keiko! Is that you? Grimmjow asked, eyes widened.<br>"Mmmmhm." she said cute-like.  
>"Wow! You work here? Thats pretty good! I like it." he chuckled.<p>

She saw a smirk curl on Grimmjow's lips and her heart raced, but she kept her smile and cheerful aura.  
>"What would you like this afternoon?"<p>

"I dont really know seeing as how Grimmjow dragged me in-OWW!" Nnoitra yelped in pain as Grimmjow kicked his shin under the table.  
>"What do you think is good?"<p>

"Oh well. I really like the smoothies. Strawberry has to be my favorite."

"Then we'll have that."

"Ill bring it right away masters."

Keiko walked off to the kitchen counter and put in the order. She caught her breath and felt her face turning red. 'I cant believe it. He didnt laugh at me or make fun of me.' Keiko thought. 'I guess my whole perception of him was wrong. He really is a pretty cool guy.'

Once the order was ready she walked back to the guys table where it seemed they were talking a bit in secrecy.

"Sorry for keeping you. Here you go." She put the smoothies on the table and smiled. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Not that I can think of." Grimmjow smirked and lightly nodded to Nnoitra.

Nnoitra picked up his smoothie lightly nudging his phone and it fell to the floor.  
>"Oh shit. Can you get that for me Keiko."<p>

"Yes sir."

She started to bend over to pick up the phone but stopped when the realization hit her. 'Little pervs.' she thought. She stood back up and stomped on the corner of the phone so it flipped up. She caught it mid-air and placed it on the table. There you go. she smiled.

"...damn!" were the only words the guys could spill from their mouths.  
>"Anything else masters?"<p>

"...n-no I think we're good."

Keiko gave a light bow and walk to serve the other customers. She felt proud of herself that she didnt fall for that old trick.

"Shes good..." Nnoitra huffed.  
>"Really good." Grimmjow added. His smirk growing wider.<p>

Keiko finished up serving the other customers and cleaned the tables. Her shift was almost over and she was ready to go home and got to bed. She turned to the boys table only to find them gone.

"Hm. They must have left."

She cleaned up the empty cups and well as taking the generous tip they left for her. What she almost didnt notice was the note that was under Grimmjow's cup. 'Whats this.' Keiko took the note and read the neat words 'Call me' followed by a phone number.


End file.
